1. Field
The invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of display devices that have been most widely used. The liquid crystal display is a display device that can adjust the quantity of penetrating light therethrough by applying a voltage to two electrodes (a pixel electrode and a common electrode) opposing each other and controlling an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two electrodes.
Typically, a liquid crystal display has been manufactured to include two substrates and a liquid crystal layer therebetween. However, in order to simplify the manufacturing process thereof, the liquid crystal display has been manufactured to include only one substrate and a liquid crystal layer.